Finding the Gold
by Leana Scarlette
Summary: Romy and her friend Loren are sitting around one day and they think about kidnapping Jack Sparrow ....CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! and they meet a new friends on their adventure and Jack finds his true love .... if you know what i mean ;) Then comes the sequal.
1. Default Chapter

One day Loren and Romy were sitting on their ship in Tortuga thinking about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Romy: I love Jack * dreamily*  
  
Loren: meh too  
  
Romy looks at Loren  
  
Romy: I CALL HIM!  
  
Loren: grr.I hate yeh  
  
All of a sudden an idea popped into their heads, simultaneously  
  
Together: LET'S KIDNAP JACK!  
  
The next day they went searching for Jack and they found him in bar drinking rum with a woman sitting on his lap  
  
Loren: Here put on this beautiful red dress  
  
Romy grabs the dress and puts it on, she then grabs water pads and shoves then in the top of the dress  
  
Romy: AH! COLD! Wow my breastesses look big.*Loren glares at her laughing*  
  
Romy then puts her hair up in a blonde wig and walks in front of Jack  
  
Jack: * whistles a catcall * pushes the woman off his lap * I don't think I've seen yeh before luv  
  
Romy: yeh haven't I'm new around, can yeh show me around. Maybe to a bedroom.  
  
Jack: OH YEAH!  
  
Romy grabs his hand and signals Loren  
  
Loren: which one chloroform or hit him over the head.whichever one works  
  
Loren walks over and pours the chloroform onto a wash cloth and jumped on his back and covered his mouth and nose  
  
Loren: GOTCHA!..WHY WON'T YOU FALL?!  
  
Jack wouldn't fall so Loren hit him over the head and he fell to the ground. They grabbed him and carried him home  
  
Romy: is he dead? * pokes Jack *  
  
Loren: I dunno * poke *  
  
Jack opened his eyes and jumps up  
  
Jack: I'LL GETCHYOU!  
  
Loren: bless yeh  
  
Jack: what?! * glares at her *  
  
Romy: please don't hurt us! We saved yeh!  
  
Jack: what?.you?.saved meh?.* glares at both of them *  
  
Loren: yeh were following a woman when a green flamingo attacked yeh then the woman hit yeh over the head and we came to the rescue.  
  
Jack.a couple of lassies. saved meh?.tha' be all right wit' meh! * chloroform working it's magic *  
  
Jack hugs them  
  
Romy & Loren: * sigh *  
  
Romy: oh! I forgot. I be Romy Yew and this be Loren Storm  
  
Jack: and I be Captain Jack Spar Loren: we know  
  
Jack: so yeh heard of meh?  
  
Romy: How could we no .yehr the most bravest, most interesting, most sexy pirate there ever could be  
  
Jack: wee.what?.did yeh say sexy?  
  
Romy: yup  
  
Loren: very  
  
Jack: yeh girls are my kinda people. Come meet my crew  
  
Romy & Loren: OKAY! * ditzy kinda way *  
  
Jack, Romy, and Loren went to the Black Pearl and saw Elizabeth kissing Will then they stopped to see Jack coming  
  
Jack ey' Will.ey; Liz  
  
Will & Liz: HEY JACK!  
  
Loren, Romy, and Jack walked onto the Pearl  
  
Loren: WOW! This is a pretty boat.  
  
Romy & Jack: IT'S A SHIP!  
  
Jack and Romy looked at each other then looked at Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Loren looked at Will  
  
Loren: wow.hot! * to self but a tad bit loud *  
  
Will: what?  
  
Loren: I didn't say anything  
  
Liz: yeh better not be talking about my Will!  
  
Loren: what if I was?  
  
Liz: Well I'm gunna have to kick yeh hindquarters!  
  
Loren: BRING IT ON!  
  
Liz and Loren started to fight  
  
Will; STOP! Wait this is pretty interesting  
  
Jack: interesting indeed. Don't stop them yet  
  
They stooped fighting and Romy grabbed Loren and they walked into the captain's quarters  
  
Loren: we have the do something about her.I hate her  
  
Romy: * evil smile * I know what to do  
  
Loren: what?  
  
Romy walks out and Loren stayed inside  
  
Romy: Liz. Can I talk the yeh?  
  
Liz: okay Row  
  
Romy and Liz walk into the captain's quarters and Romy locked the door behind her  
  
Liz: what's goin on here?  
  
Loren: GET HER!  
  
Liz: AAAAAHHHHHH! DON'T BREAK MY NAILS! I JUST GOT THEM DONE!  
  
Romy ties her up but makes it so one hand can write  
  
Romy: okay, write a note sayin yehr leaving Will  
  
Liz: okay, okay just don't kill meh  
  
She writes the note. Romy looks out the door to see Jack and Will talking to a woman who looked familiar  
  
Romy: cost is clear COME ON  
  
Loren grabs Liz and brought her to the ledge of the ship and looked down for sharp rocks and drops her on them. Will heard her scream and ran onto the ship  
  
Will: my love! NO!  
  
Romy: Will I'm so sorry she just fell  
  
Lore: Do yeh need a hug?  
  
Will: yeah  
  
Romy and Loren hug him at the same time and go to see who Jack was talking to. 


	2. The First Kiss

Jack: So yeh want to come aboard me ship?  
  
Unknown: yes, I need a ship and a good captain like you  
  
Jack: Well, yehr' welcome aboard me ship Lareal  
  
Then Romy runs off the ship to see Jack  
  
Romy: Jack I got yeh something  
  
Jack looked at her  
  
Jack: and what would tha' be?  
  
Romy: yeh have teh fallow me the see (hey that rhymed)  
  
Romy ran on the ship and of course Jack followed and so did everybody else. They went into the Captain's Quarters  
  
Romy: TA DA!  
  
Romy pulls up a red cloth and there were 1,000,000 shillings and 8 bottles of rum  
  
Jack: *eyes widen* I LUV YEH.LUV!  
  
Jack grabs Romy and kisses her. When he was finished Romy fell to the floor with a smile  
  
Jack: luv? Are yeh all right?  
  
He looked at her and she was still smiling. The next thing she knew, she was in a comfy soft bed, she looked around and it was really dark. She got up and looked into a full body mirror that was hanged up on the wall  
  
Romy: what the?!  
  
Romy was wearing a long red dress with slit sleeves and lace around the bottom, and on the edges of the sleeves. Her hair was up in a bun and little curls ran down her cheeks. She walked out of the room onto the deck. There she saw Jack, Will, Lareal, and Loren  
  
Romy: what's goin on?  
  
Jack: what do yeh mean?  
  
Romy: what are yeh wearing?  
  
Jack was wearing a tuxedo and had his hair tied back and looked actually like a gentleman  
  
Jack: I don't care but yeh look very beautiful  
  
Jack kissed her. Then all of a sudden she wakes up  
  
Romy: WHAT?!  
  
Jack: Romy calm down! It's okay!  
  
Romy: .wow * giggle * .what happened?  
  
Jack: yeh fell.after I kissed yeh.obviously yeh hurt yehrself  
  
Romy * blush * how.embarrassing * says to self *  
  
Jack: are yeh okay now?  
  
Romy: fine.I think  
  
Jack: good cause I need yehr help on me ship  
  
Romy: WHAT?! That's all yeh care about?! Yeh don't care I might be really hurt?!  
  
Jack: of course I do, but I need me crew. You understand luv.  
  
Jack walks out and a guy whom Romy never seen before walked in  
  
Romy: who are you?  
  
Legolas: I'm Legolas. I'm gunna be on the crew. Are you okay? I heard you bumped your head  
  
Romy: fine. Can yeh help me up?  
  
Legolas: oh.here  
  
Legolas helped Romy up and they walked out to the deck  
  
Legolas walked to Jack  
  
Legolas: wow she's really pretty  
  
Jack looks at him and then looks at Romy  
  
Jack: hmmm. I never really noticed  
  
Jack started stroking his beaded beard  
  
Romy sat down on the ground and looked at Jack and started drawing. Lareal walked over to her and crouches down to see what she was doing  
  
Romy looks at her  
  
Romy: what?!  
  
Lareal: that's really good.for a mere child  
  
Romy WHO ARE YEH CALLING A CHILD?!  
  
Romy jumps up  
  
Lareal: what can't yeh take a complement?  
  
Romy I'm not a child!  
  
Lareal: sorry.but it looks a lot like him  
  
Romy: what.oh yeah.  
  
Legolas walks over and Romy hides the drawing  
  
Lareal: oh.by the way I'm  
  
Romy: Lareal.I have an intendency of over hearing people's conversations.hey Legolas  
  
Laurel looks up at Legolas  
  
Lareal: uh.h-hi.* clears throat *I mean hello.Legolas.I'm Lareal. I don't remember seeing yeh get on the ship  
  
Lagolas: I can on after you were looking at your nose trying to see if you can touch it with your tongue  
  
Lareal: um. I got the go over there.* embarrassed *  
  
Lareal ran into the Captain's quarters  
  
Lagolas looked at Romy  
  
Legolas: what's that?  
  
Romy: It's my picture of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I always admired him and always wanted to meet him  
  
Legolas: wow that's really good  
  
Meanwhile Jack heard the whole thing  
  
Jack: wow * feels special *  
  
Loren was on the front of the ship with Will  
  
Loren: I'm so sorry about Liz * crosses fingers behind back *  
  
Will: thanks.but I'll live.she wanted me the do girly stuff, like paint her nails and carry her purse and stupid crap like that  
  
Loren: well if you were mine I'd be competing with yeh. I practice five hours a day!  
  
Will: You need to find yourself a guy mate, perhaps the reason you practice five hours a day is cause maybe you already found one and are incapable of wooing him  
  
Loren: you got that from Jack!  
  
Will: NO I DIDN'T!  
  
Loren: yes you did! * draws sword and puts it to his neck *  
  
Will: okay I did!  
  
Loren: told ya * puts down sward *  
  
Will: NO I DIDN'T! * draws sword *  
  
Loren: AUNGAURD!  
  
Will: TUSHE'!  
  
Loren: AH HA HA! * clashes with Will's sword *  
  
Then all of a sudden a sword intervened with their swords and they were unable to continue they looked to see Romy standing with the sword with a serious face and then a big smile appeared 


	3. The Fight

Legolas and Jack watched as the three of them clashed into battle. Romy finished it by almost stabbing Will. Purposely missing  
  
Will: nicely done girls  
  
Loren accidentally hit Romy in the arm with her sword and cut her shirt revealing her tan arm then a tiny drip of blood ran down her arm, Romy turned around and eyed Loren evilly. She swung her sword cutting Loren's shirt across the chest. They clashed into battle, shredding eachother's cloths, while Legolas, will, & Jack watched in amusement and Lareal just sat there bored. The clashing ended when their shirts were hardly considered shirts ( it's a good thing they were wearing undershirts ). They had their swords pointed at eachother's necks, slowly puncturing their skin.  
  
Jack: GIRLS!  
  
Jack walked over to them  
  
Jack: okay girls, Romy come with me and Loren, go with Will he'll clean yehr wounds  
  
Jack and Romy go into the Captain's Quarters and Jack takes off what was left of her shredded shirt and started to clean her wounds  
  
Jack: what's tha'?  
  
Romy: what?  
  
Jack: tha' * points to a tattoo above her left breast *  
  
Romy: oh.the skull and crossed swords? You know how me last name is Yew.well Yew means death. I always wanted to be a certified pirate so I got it. I used to have a sister, I think she died when we were little we promised on our sixteenth birthday we'd get tattoos on our breasts.if we had any  
  
Jack: oh  
  
Romy: I wonder where she is right now  
  
Meanwhile, Will was cleaning Loren's cuts. Will takes off Loren's shredded shirt  
  
Loren: what are yeh doin?! * pulls hand back ready to hit him *  
  
Will: cleaning yehr cuts  
  
Loren: oh * puts hand back down *  
  
Will then brings his head close to her right breast  
  
Loren: WHAT ARE YEH DOIN?! * brings her hand back up *  
  
Will: skull and lightning bolts?  
  
Loren: yeah. What about it.yeh like it? * brings hand back down*  
  
Will: yeah  
  
Will brought his head up and his face was met with Loren's and then they kissed  
  
Jack and Romy walked out to see then in action  
  
Legolas looked at them then at Romy and back at them who finished they're three-minute kiss  
  
Lareal: so what are we going after anyway?  
  
Romy: what else.gold.duh!  
  
Jack: okay .we only have three cabins the sleep in. I, since I'm the captain, will give the rooms  
  
Legolas walks over to Jack and whispers into his ear  
  
Legolas: can I be with Romy?  
  
Jack:.* gives evil eye *  
  
Legolas walks away with caution  
  
Jack: Legolas.you will be with.* smiles evilly * Lareal  
  
Lareal: yes! * to self *  
  
Legolas: I hate Jack* says quietly while walking into a cabin *  
  
Jack: Loren yehr obviously with Will, so I guess I'm wit' yeh luv * looks at Romy *  
  
Romy: he did that on purpose * says to self *  
  
It became really dark and they went to their cabins and everyone went to sleep except Jack and Romy, Jack was lying on his cot and Romy was sitting indianstyle on his cot next to him  
  
Romy: how'd yeh get off the island Jack/  
  
Jack: luv.yeh wouldn't wanna know  
  
Romy: * bites lip * okay  
  
Jack * sits up * are yeh datin anyone?  
  
Romy: no.why?  
  
Jack : no reason * lays back down *  
  
Romy gets up  
  
Jack: where yeh goin?  
  
Romy: teh change  
  
Jack why can't yeh change in here?  
  
Romy: duh!  
  
Jack: oh.I wont look * turns to face the wall with a grin on his face *  
  
Romy: like I can trust ladies man Jack  
  
Jack: * smiles half smile * yeah  
  
She begins to take off her shirt still with her eyes on Jack ( just in case ) and puts on her blue tanktop shirt and short matching shorts  
  
Jack told yeh, yeh can trust me luv * turns around to see Romy putting up her long wavy blonde hair into a ponytail  
  
Romy: suprisingly. OH! Jack I got yeh sometin for helping us  
  
Jack: for Rum and shillings?  
  
Romy gives him a big bottle of rum  
  
Jack: I LOVE YEH LUV!  
  
Jack opens the bottle and they have some drinks  
  
It was morning and Romy wakes up to see her arm around Jack and they were on the floor. She was face to face with him and he had his arms around her too  
  
Romy: um. Jack.I cant get up.JACK!  
  
Jack woke up  
  
Jack: wow. I feel great.suprisingly great.what happened?!  
  
Romy then noticed her shirt was on backwards and her hair was down  
  
Romy: OH ME GOD WHAT DID WE DO?!  
  
Romy then noticed Jack had her toobtop ( that she had under her cloths) in his hand  
  
Romy: AH!  
  
Jack just hid his smile Romy fixed her shirt and ran to Loren and Will's cabin was. She opened the door and noticed they were in the same bed with their arms around each other and Will had no shirt on  
  
Romy: AH! NOT YOU TWO TOO!  
  
She ran out and they woke up. Loren looked at Will and kissed him Romy ran into the cabin that Lareal and Legolas were in and Legolas was about to walk out and Romy ran into him. Legolas looked at her and began to bring his face to hers as if he was going to kiss her  
  
Legolas: are you okay?  
  
Romy: f-fine  
  
Legolas: good * lets go of her and walks over to Jack who was still in his cabin *  
  
Legolas: I want to make a bet with you  
  
Jack looks at him curiously  
  
Jack: wha' would tha' be?  
  
Legolas: I bet I could get Romy to fall in love with me first  
  
Jack: * thinks for a second * If I win what do I get?  
  
Legolas: besides the beautiful Romy you get five hundred shillings  
  
Jack: I'll take tha' bet  
  
Lareal runs over to them  
  
Lareal: Jack. A queen is having a diner party. yeh do know wha' tha' means  
  
Jack: gold  
  
Lareal: ya but we have to be dressed up * makes a disgusted face *  
  
Jack: anything for gold  
  
Lareal had went to the store before they left, thinking ahead she bought dresses and suits  
  
The girls agreed to just pick a dress without looking and agreed to do each other's hair  
  
Romy: I want this one * closes eyes and pulls out a dress *  
  
Loren grabbed one and Lareal had the one that was left. Romy ran into the captain's quarters and put the dress on. Romy's dress was red with a thin layer of black lace onm top and had black slit sleeves that hung down to her knees if her hands where to her side  
  
Romy: I'm glad I picked this one I bet the other ones are ugly  
  
Loren's dress was just like Romy's dress but instead of red it was blue and instead of black lace it was white  
  
Loren: I have the do Romy's hair * goes to the captain's quarters *  
  
Lareal's dress was almost the same but her sleeves weren't as long and her dress was purple and had pink lace  
  
Loren: I like yehr dress Romy!  
  
Romy: thanks  
  
Lareal went into the captain's quarters and the girls complemented each other on their dresses  
  
Romy: I can't picture Jack dressed up can you?  
  
Loren & Lareal : no  
  
The girls curled each others hair and put it up so only a few curls fell to their face. They walked out to see the guys standing there with their hair back into a band, and Jack's beads were out of his hair and beard. The guys jaws dropped to see the girls with their dresses and matching fans. Loren ran over to Will  
  
Loren: I'm goin wit Will  
  
Legolas: I'm with.  
  
Jack: * interrupts * I'm wit Romy  
  
Legolas: I'm with Lareal. Jack can I talk to you?  
  
Jack yeah I need to talk the yeh too  
  
Jack and Legolas walk where no one can see them  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Romy: something is goin on wit them  
  
Jack: I think we should raise the stakes  
  
Legolas: like what?  
  
Jack I think we should put more shillings on it like say 100 more  
  
Legolas: okay * gives evil eye *  
  
Jack and Will walk back to the group  
  
Jack: come on me fair lady  
  
Romy: Jack. please don't do tha  
  
Jack: thank yeh. I hate having the do that  
  
When the ship docked they walked to the palace where the party was taking place. They walked inside and a bunch of people were dancing  
  
Legolas: Romy, want to dance  
  
Romy lets go of Jack's arm  
  
Romy: sure  
  
Legolas grabs Romy's hand and pulls her into the place where Jack can see them dance  
  
Loren: COME ONE! * grabs Will's hand *  
  
Lareal: come on Jack  
  
Jack: nah. I'll stay here  
  
Lareal: suit yeh self  
  
Lareal walked to a table that had food on it  
  
Legolas: Romy. you look really beautiful tonight  
  
Romy: yeh don't look so bad yehself  
  
Legolas: thanks  
  
Jack walked up to them  
  
Jack: may I interrupt  
  
Legolas: no so.  
  
Romy interrupts  
  
Romy: sure Jack  
  
Romy grabs jack's hand and looks at Loren and Will who were making out in the middle of the room  
  
Romy: look * points to Will and Loren *  
  
Jack: * laughs * interesting  
  
Then Jack noticed that there was a door that had a sign hung from it saying, " NO ENTERING"  
  
Jack: I think I might have found the gold luv  
  
Romy: lets go  
  
They slowly walked to the door. Romy stood in the way while Jack checked if it was locked, it was  
  
Jack: it be locked  
  
Romy: stand here  
  
Romy pulled out a bobby pin out of her hair releasing a curl to fall to her face. She bent it so it was almost strait and stuck it in the keyhole and opened the door  
  
Romy: gotcha  
  
She pulled jack in and closed the door behind them  
  
There they saw a safe. Romy walked over to it and put her ear against the door of the safe and began to turn the dial  
  
Jack: I see yeh done this before  
  
Romy: many times  
  
Then all of a sudden the safe opened, inside were diamond necklaces and gold  
  
Romy: I brought this bag to put it in  
  
Romy then pulls up her dress revealing her legs and pulled out a brown bag and began to shove the valuables into it, a beam of sweat ran down Jack's forehead. Romy closed the safe. Romy locked the door and closed it  
  
They got Will, Loren, Legolas, and Lareal and told them they had to go  
  
Loren: aw! Do we have to?  
  
Romy: YES!  
  
They ordered a stage coach and Will, Loren, Legolas, Lareal got in  
  
Romy: we'll meet at the ship there isn't enough room in there  
  
Guard: someone stole the jewels  
  
Romy: Jack unhook the horse and get on  
  
The guards ran out  
  
Romy: goodbye gentleman, you will remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Romy Yew  
  
Romy then curtsied and jumped on the back of the horse Jack unhooked and rode off. After they were out of sight of the guards they slowed down  
  
Jack: I didn't know yeh was a Captain 


	4. KIDS!

Romy: I had me own ship and crew too. that was before I met Loren. Me ship was called Ocean's Spirit I lost me best ship and best friend to.Barbossa. The same ship that I be sailing on now  
  
Jack: sorry luv but I can't take actions for him, but it is me ship, wait how did yeh become captain.yehr a woman?  
  
Romy yeh don't have to take responsibility for him .DON'T BE SEXEST!  
  
They arrived at the ship  
  
Legolas: Romy! I was worried you didn't make it.oh.you too Jack  
  
Legolas walked over to them  
  
Romy: I need help getting this coursette off  
  
Jack: come on luv, I'll do it for yeh  
  
Romy: thanks  
  
Jack and Romy walked into a cabin and Jack undoes her back  
  
Romy: turn around  
  
Jack turns around so Romy could change into her clothes she slept in. she turned around and Jack turned around to be face to face with each other. Jack brought his face closer to Romy's when someone outside laid a gigantic fart  
  
Loren: * still outside * LEGOLAS!  
  
Romy opened the door to see Legolas with his hands to his mouth blowing air causing the sound of passing wind  
  
Romy: Legolas! I never knew yeh were so childish!  
  
Legolas: you have to let it out sometime  
  
Romy smiled and turned around to see Jack giving Legolas the evil eye. It became dark and everyone went to bed and Romy was out on deck, jack walked up to her  
  
Jack: watcha doin luv  
  
Romy: admiring the ship. It's so beautiful and I love how when I'm on it I feel free and alive  
  
Jack looks at her  
  
Jack: that's why I had the get it back  
  
Romy: I'm glad yeh did * smiles and looks at him *  
  
Jack looks at her and then inches towards her ending in a passionate kiss. Legolas walks out cause he heard her talking and wanted to flirt with her when he saw their passion  
  
Legolas: * to self * if I cant have her.no one can * smiles evilly then yells * Jack!  
  
They stop kissing and they both look at Legolas  
  
Legolas: I guess you win the bet Jack!  
  
Romy looks at Jack  
  
Romy: what bet?  
  
Jack looks at her  
  
Romy: answer me.what bet?!  
  
Jack: I didn't know I would.really.fall in love with yeh.luv  
  
Romy: what were yeh supposed to win?  
  
Jack: it doesn't matter  
  
Romy: yes it does what was the bet?!  
  
Jack: to see who yeh fall in luv with first  
  
Romy: what were yeh supposed to win?  
  
Jack: * puts head down * 600 shillings  
  
Romy: what do yeh think I am. a toy * slaps Jack in the face and runs into the cabin that Will and Loren were in. Jack touches his cheek  
  
Jack: I really deserved that one  
  
Legolas: now I'm going to go in there and comfort her  
  
Jack looks at him evilly and runs towards him and throws him off the boat  
  
Legolas: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Will, Lareal, Romy, and Loren run out to see what happened  
  
Lareal: NO! .LEGOLAS! * jumps into water *  
  
Loren: Lareal! What are yeh doin?  
  
Lareal looks up from the water  
  
Lareal: I have to save me love  
  
She swims down and grabs Legolas ( who can't swim very good )  
  
Romy: Jack why'd yeh do tha' for?  
  
Jack: I never liked that arse  
  
The next day they arrived at Port Royal  
  
Romy: finally  
  
Jack watched as Romy ran off the ship and disappeared into the crowd. Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder  
  
Will: sorry Jack  
  
Jack: I'll live as long as I have me ship  
  
Loren ran through the crowd and found Romy sitting on the ground leaning up against a wall  
  
Loren: what are yeh doing? Yeh know yeh love him  
  
Romy: I really don' know  
  
Jack took a walk around to gather food and water and other supplies hoping to see Romy he got back to the Pearl and took one more look into the distance then heard a voice behind him  
  
Romy: Welcome to come aboard Captain?  
  
Jack turned around and smiled a half smile and nodded while touching his hat  
  
Romy: Aye Aye Captain! * solutes *  
  
Jack grabs her and kisses her and she pulls away from him  
  
Romy: I only have one question. did yeh get yehr shillings? *smiles *  
  
Then they kissed showing their true love  
  
Later that year Will and Loren had a beautiful baby girl that had golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and they named her Stephanie. Lareal rescued Legolas and swam to a nearby deserted island where they fell in love and had children of their own, Chris, Christopher, Christian, Christina, and Christine. Later on the kids became highly intelligent and used their parents as bate to get food from the ocean, of course no one ever saw Legolas or Lareal ever again. Jack and Romy lived happily on the Pearl with their newborn son Jack Jr. 


	5. sequel:Meeting Steph

On his 18th birthday, jack's father gave Jack Jr. a sparrow tattoo, making him a born blood Sparrow  
  
Jack Jr.: thanks da'  
  
Jack: no problem, yeh are a Sparrow  
  
Romy walked in  
  
Romy: Jack, did yeh give yehr son a tattoo?!  
  
Jack looked at her  
  
Jack: Honey he's a Sparrow. He needs the Sparrow mark  
  
Romy: yeh two are lucky I love yeh  
  
Jack Jr.: da' tell me more about yehr adventures with ma'  
  
Jack: * smiles * okay  
  
Jack tells him about his adventures with Will, Romy, Loren, Lareal, and Legolas  
  
Jack: did I tell yeh Loren and Will had a child?  
  
Jack Jr.: no  
  
Romy: Jack did yeh tell him what he's doing tomorrow?  
  
Jack: oh ya, Jr. yehr going to go to Port Royal.  
  
Jack Jr.: Cool! We're going to Port Royal!..... wait you said I'm going, what about you? * points to his parents*  
  
Romy: yeh know I'm really sick and I need yeh to get Loren, Will, and their kid. I don't know whether the kid id a boy or a girl but all I know is that it is 17 years old.  
  
Romy: gave Jack cloths and food and sent him off. Jack walked the streets, when in a window at a black smith's shop, he saw the most beautiful golden handled sword he ever seen. It had a sparrow carved on it, and had a blue gem in the center. He looked to the left and in a couple of yards, was a thick wood. Jack walked in the black smith's hop and grabbed the sword and ran out. It took a second till the black smith noticed.  
  
Blacksmith: GUARDS! GET HIM, GET THAT THEIF!  
  
Guards: GET HIM!  
  
The guards chased Jack into the woods where all of a sudden there was a clearing where he saw a tree stump in the middle. There he saw a girl with golden blonde hair to her bottom sitting on it. She turned her head hearing a breaking of sticks, and Jack saw the most beautiful eyes he ever laid his eyes on  
  
Guard: he's over there * points*  
  
Jack quickly runs up a tree  
  
Guard: the fair lady, have you seen a nasty pirate boy run by?  
  
Woman: I believe he went that way * points in the opposite direction as Jack*  
  
The guards thanked her and ran in the direction the she pointed.  
  
After the guards ran off she looked down at the pink dress she was wearing and made a sound of disgust. She put her hand across her chest and ripped it off. Then all of a sudden Jack fell out of the tree, landing on his arse  
  
Jack: OW! * stands up so maybe the woman wouldn't notice* fair maiden, why did the lie to the law for me?  
  
Woman: yeh seemed like you were in trouble  
  
Jack: well it comes naturally for I am ca... never mind  
  
The woman stands up Woman: who are you?  
  
Jack: don't run away or call the police, all right?  
  
Woman: all right, promise  
  
She walks up to him  
  
Jack: * whispers * I'm captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Woman : you look a little young  
  
Jack: well... * smacks himself in the head * my father is the real Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm his son  
  
Woman: well did your father ever tell you about Loren storm and Will t  
  
Jack: * interrupts * Turner... ya I was sent to meet their kid but I don't know what I'm looking for exactly  
  
Woman: well, ya already found her... I'm Stephanie Turner  
  
Jack's jaw drops 


	6. Her

Jack walked around her eyeing her every curve.  
  
"Damn, she must be perfect" he said looking at her butt.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed jerking around to face him.  
  
"nothing, nothing at all love." He said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
He began to examine her again.  
  
She was wearing dirty brown breeches. They were to big for her small hips, so a white and blue striped sash held them up. She had on a once white shirt that was now ripped and dirty. The sleeves of the shirt had slits going from the top of her tanned shoulders and diminishing in her wrist cuff. The shirt was unbuttoned just enough so that you could see the small black top that she was wearing underneath.  
  
Her golden blonde hair was held back by a blue scarf. The scarf tied under half of her hair and hung down to her lower back. It pulled back some of her hair so that it rested on top of the scarf and the rest of her hair hung down to her mid-back.  
  
Her large gleaming ocean blue eyes were watching Jack's every move, following him wherever he looked upon her body.  
  
"Now, where is yehr mum and dad?" Jack asked finally pulling his eyes away from Stephanie's body.  
  
"Oh! They are dead and have been for two years. They died when they got caught in a storm. Pieces of the ship were found but there were no survivors." She replied looking at Jack.  
  
"Oh." He says looking at the ground. He then looks up and smiles. "Well then yehr coming with me. Yehr going to be living on the Black Pearl."  
  
"O.k...whatever you say...Jack" she says walking into the direction of the town.  
  
"Why are we walking into town again?" Jack asks being a little nag.  
  
"For supplies you idiot, I need to get a new sword, my... a guy broke mine." She replied not even looking at him.  
  
They walked over to the same Black Smith where Jack stole the sword.  
  
"Uh oh I can't go in there love," Jack said backing away from the door.  
  
"Why not?" she said leaning on one leg and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"The last time I went in there the guards were after me, so I'm not going in there!" he replied turning his back.  
  
"Well then I'll go in and you just wait out here, savvy?" giving him an immature look.  
  
"Savvy!" he said as he walked over to a wall and leaned up on it.  
  
"Like a little dove" she walked into the shop.  
  
"It's Sparrow, bloody Sparrow!" he yelled to himself.  
  
A guard walked by and over heard him scream his name and ran to get him.  
  
"STEPHANIE!" he screamed as he ran into the shop," it's time to go love!" he grabbed her arm and ran.  
  
"What are you doing?" she screamed.  
  
"Those damn pigs are back!" he screamed back.  
  
"Well can you let go of me so I can actually run?!" she said yanking her arm back.  
  
"oops...sorry"  
  
Then all of a sudden a group of guards ran out in front of them catching them off guard.  
  
"Got ya now, sword stealer" the guard said putting handcuffs on them.  
  
"Wow... well I'll be damned, boys I think we caught Stephanie Turner, you've changed your hair." Another guard said pulling a chuck of her hair and twirling it around his finger.  
  
"No, I just was wearing a wig last time. Jeez you are as stupid as you look." She replied smiling. Then all of a sudden he slapped her knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Your not supposed to hit a lady!" Jack said as he tried to hit him.  
  
"Believe me, she's no lady." The guard replied.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Jack opened his eyes to have an enormous headache, and to see Stephanie sitting in the corner with his coat rapped around her, and he was sitting in a jail sell.  
  
"What in bloody Christ!" he screamed and jumped up to get his coat.  
  
Then Stephanie jumped up cause of Jack's rude awakening.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you screaming about?" she asked trying to get up.  
  
"This is all your fault Stephanie. If you didn't have to get another sword we'd be on our way to my ship!" he screamed at her.  
  
"Well if you didn't steel that bloody sword we wouldn't be here and I'd be able to get another one!" she screamed back.  
  
"Shut up in there" a guard yelled.  
  
"Wait, how come you weren't in Port Royal. How come you were here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Umm..." 


	7. An Old Friend

"I was avoiding being arrested," she replied, "and I'm going to find a way out of here!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL THEY TOOK MY NEW SWORD!" Jack yelled looking around him.  
  
A guard yelled, "Shut up in there!"  
  
She walked over to the gate and looked at the who yelled guard," excuse me?" the guard looked at her," you're a very hansom."  
  
The guard replied," Quiet wench!"  
  
Stephanie looked down to the ground and said to herself, "stupid lobster." Then she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry but I can't help but to admire your muscles, do you work out?"  
  
"Well kind of" the guard said falling into her trap.  
  
"Please let me out so I can admire AND touch you...please?" asked batting her long eyelashes.  
  
"Ok only for a short while and it never happened!" the guard, shaking from her beauty, put the key into the keyhole and let her out.  
  
" You do know who I am right?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Your one beautiful woman that's who you are," he replied nervously but excited.  
  
"Well you've made one hell of a mistake." She grabbed his gun and hit him over the head.  
  
"Didn't want to kill the poor lad?" Jack said as we walked out and looked at the man lying on the ground.  
  
"No he was kinda cute." She said. "Wait have to do something." She pulled up his pants and put his hand in it and pulled out some lipstick she found earlier and put it on his lips, "gotta make him look pretty." She smiled and dragged him inside the cell, shut it, locked it, and walked away.  
  
"How embarrassing, I need to get my sword," Jack said as he looks around for the sword, "there it is," he ran over to a wall and found it hanging. He then noticed there was a gun there and he grabbed it.  
  
They looked over the corner to check for guards, clear so they walked on. They noticed there was two guards standing on watch in front of the gate outside.  
  
"I'll distract them." Stephanie said while she points to her chest. "You stay here and try not to get into trouble...savvy?"  
  
"What do you think I am, a bloody child. I'm a year older than you!" he said trying to keep quiet.  
  
"Well I'm more experienced, so stay boy, stay...good boy, I'll give you a treat later." She slowly opens the door.  
  
"I'll give you a treat," he says with his arms crossed.  
  
She slowly walks out and the guards notice her, "Miss" one of the guards say, "you're not supposed to be in there."  
  
"I was visiting," she replied doing the innocent act again.  
  
"Very well then go on."  
  
The guards turned their backs and Stephanie ran up to them and hit their heads together. They fell to the ground and she ran over to get Jack.  
  
"Jack come on now, here boy," she began to whistle like Jack was some kind of dog.  
  
" Really is that necessary?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes," she replied with a big grin on her face.  
  
"I wish they had a boy," said Jack to himself as he put his head down.  
  
Just in case there were more guards that found the makeup queen inside they began to run until they found a patch of woods, so they ran inside and waited.  
  
"Now I have to go get a new sword. Do we dare go back to town, or go somewhere else?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Jack do you have to get a sword?" Jack asked looking at her with an attitude.  
  
"Yes, because I have to defend myself." Stephanie replied with her nose up in the air.  
  
"Well if it makes you happy I picked this up at the cell." Jack pulls out the pistol and hands it to her.  
  
"Aw Jack it beautiful, thanks." She replied taking it in her hands and putting it in her sash. " Jack we have to go to Tortuga to...uh...find someone, savvy?"  
  
"Who do you need to find, Exactly?" Jack asked looking at her with suspicion.  
  
"An old friend." She replied with no emotion at all.  
  
"Well we're going to need a ship." Asked Jack.  
  
"That's where you come in," said Stephanie with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Your mean the Pearl?" Jack asked kinda nervous.  
  
"Uh huh." Stephanie said nodding her head.  
  
"Uh oh," Jack said to himself, "Good luck getting it."  
  
"Isn't your dad sailing on it with your mum," Stephanie asked in confusion.  
  
"Uh huh," Jack replied leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed.  
  
"Time to go ship shopping, my favorite kind." Stephanie replied beginning to walk in the direction of Port Royal.  
  
Jerking up, " Um... cant we just go shoe shopping?" Jack asked being a nag again.  
  
Stephanie turned around and said, "No because we have to get to Tortuga a pair of shoes cant get us across the ocean you...you..."  
  
Jack interrupted, "enormously hansom man."  
  
"I think not," Stephanie replied turning back around and kept on walking.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to be so mean!" Jack yelled back at her.  
  
"Yes I do," she yelled back.  
  
Jack ran up to catch up with her. They walked on not saying a word till they got to Port Royal.  
  
"Hmm...I like that one, don't you Jack?" Stephanie asked putting her hand on her chin like she was thinking.  
  
"You have got to be the most craziest woman I ever met, that's the Golden Diamond. Other than the Pearl that's the fastest ship since the Interceptor was sent to Davey Jones Locker." Jack replied.  
  
"Then I want it." Stephanie answered with a big grin.  
  
"This in going to be hard." Jack said putting down his head.  
  
"Come on Jack, look they are setting up to take sail. Have you ever even been on a ship?" she asked tilting her head.  
  
"OF COURCE I HAVE! I WAS BORN ON THE BLACK PEARL YOU...YOU..YOU! WOMAN!" Jack yelled quietly trying not to catch anyone's attention.  
  
"Jeez calm down, they're almost ready." Stephanie jumps up and runs on the ship and pulls out her gun." We're taking over this ship, now if you'd be SSOOO kind to get off. I don't want to shoot anyone."  
  
Jack pulled out his sword and pointed it at them and gave a threatening look.  
  
They all ran off.  
  
"That was easy, It should all be fine till we get to Tortuga." Stephanie said as she mended the sails and began their journey to Tortuga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later arriving at Tortuga ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack tie up the ship...please," asked Stephanie with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes your majesty," Jack replied bowing down.  
  
Jack tied the ship to the dock and they walked through the streets.  
  
"Hey Gregg!" Stephanie yelled to a man standing, and talking to a woman in a dress.  
  
"Stephanie, how the hell are ya?" the wobbly man said smelling of alcohol.  
  
"Fine, have you seen Steve? I have to ...talk to him," Stephanie said winking her eye.  
  
"Right, he's at that bar," Gregg pointed to a bar across the street.  
  
"Thanks Gregg, don't not drink to much," she replied dragging Jack in the direction of the bar.  
  
They walked inside and Stephanie walked over to a man who had two women sitting on his lap.  
  
"STEPHANIE!" the man immediately pushes the girls off his lap, "I missed you."  
  
"Steve?" Stephanie made the innocent look again. "Can I please talk to you?"  
  
"Sure doll face," he replied getting up.  
  
They walk outside and Jack followed them. Then as soon as he made it outside, a loud smacking noise echoed through the air and everything went quiet.  
  
Jack looked to see Steve lying on the ground with a giant red spot on his left cheek.  
  
"Now your going to get what you deserve." Stephanie pulls out her gun and aims it at Steve. 


	8. Jay and Kadie

"AH!" Steve cowered down to the ground.  
  
"Stephanie! Don't do this." Jack said inching towards her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I, he left without saying anything, and my sword isn't the only thing he broke," she replied not taking the gun off of Steve.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason to kill him," Jack exclaimed reaching out for her hand.  
  
"Your right, death is too good for him," Stephanie aimed lower down and shot Steve in his left hip.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Steve screamed as he put his hands on his bleeding side.  
  
"Nice shot," Jack said.  
  
"No, I missed," Stephanie said putting her gun away, and began to walk to the ship.  
  
It took Jack a second. Then he crossed his legs and made a painful face realizing what she was aiming for.  
  
"That's ruining a man's childhood, you know," Jack said still making the face and began to fallow her.  
  
"I missed didn't I," she replied not even looking at him.  
  
"On purpose?" Jack asked looking at her.  
  
"Not really," Stephanie replied turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Wait Steph. We need to get a crew. That was really hard doing that ship by ourselves." Jack said grabbing Stephanie's arm to stop her.  
  
"You're right, I'll get Gregg to get us a crew." Steph said yanking her arm back.  
  
Stephanie began to walk back to find Gregg. She found him helping Steve stop his bleeding. Stephanie walked up to him.  
  
"DON'T help him!" Stephanie said yanking his arm away.  
  
"Sorry Steph," Gregg replied walking away.  
  
"Fallow me," Steph said taking him into a bar and bringing him to the back, Jack followed.  
  
"Gregg I need you to get a crew for me new ship," Stephanie said leaning over the short circular table.  
  
"Took another one did yeh?" Gregg said sitting into a circular stool that was set up at the table.  
  
"What do you think?" she replied with a grin.  
  
"Well I'll be," Gregg looked at Jack, "Is that Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"No it's his son," Stephanie replied looking at Jack.  
  
"Well he's a spitting image of his dad, I new his he dated me wife Gazelle, I never did get him back for killing me love's heart," Gregg said making a fist.  
  
"Ya know that if you ever lay a hand on me dad I'll have your head," Jack said making a fist back.  
  
"Gregg, Jack, knock it off," Stephanie said looking at both of them, "you think you could have a crew by sunrise?"  
  
"Probably I'll start looking while I look you two better get some sleep, I'll let you two stay at my wife's old place. Steph you remember where I live, right?" Gregg asked trying to steady his eyes.  
  
"Ya, it's the place next door right?" Steph asked back.  
  
"Ya I'll see you two later," Gregg said winking his eye like they were would do something I will not mention.  
  
"EW! Me...and you...EW! Like that will ever happen!" Steph yelled.  
  
"SH! Don't be so freaken loud woman!" Jack replied back.  
  
They walk back to the house that they would stay in. they walked in and looked around.  
  
"Great! No couch, one bed...woman you're sleeping on the floor," Jack said walking towards the bed.  
  
"Well you must be crazy making a fair woman sleep on the ground," She replied straitening out her body and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh no your womanly trick wont work on me," Jack exclaimed running to the bed.  
  
"I don't think so Jack," Stephanie replies running after him.  
  
Jack is inches away from the bed when all of a sudden he was thrown to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw Stephanie on top of him.  
  
"HOLY... what are you doing on me?" Jack said looking down his body to see her whole body on him.  
  
"I'm claming the bed as mine, and if you refuse I'll have to fight you for it," Stephanie said.  
  
Jack tried to push her off with his hands but Stephanie grabbed his hands and put them on the ground...he was pinned.  
  
"Sorry Steph...wait...no I'm not," jack said jerking his body around making a flip and smiled as he reversed it. Jack had Stephanie pinned to the ground. "Sorry love the bed is mine."  
  
Stephanie pushed him off of her and ran to a corner in the room. Then she took off her once white shirt revealing her black spaghetti sleeve strapped shirt underneath. She then began to run at Jack.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Jack screamed and began to run away from her.  
  
Stephanie chased him all the way to the front door and tackled him.  
  
The door opened and in came Gregg.  
  
Stephanie and jack looked up at him, "Couldn't do it in the bed could ya?" Gregg asked with a big grin on his face  
  
Stephanie and Jack look at each other, "EEEEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both said in unison.  
  
Stephanie jumped up off of Jack and stepped back so Jack could get up.  
  
Jack shot up like a bullet. "I swear we weren't doing anything, I would never do anything. Especially with ...her," Jack said putting his hands up like he was being arrested.  
  
Then all of a sudden a tall man walked in. He had longish hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes where a beautiful light blue, like a morning sky. He wore a whitish shirt that had puffy sleeves that tightened at his cuff. His breeches were dirty like he did manual labor and the came just to his ankles. He looked as if he was as old as Jack was.  
  
"Love birds, this is the man who provided your crew. His name is Jay, Jay Jones." Gregg said pushing Jay towards them.  
  
"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Stephanie screamed putting her arms to her sides and making her hands into fists. "Oh nice to meet you Jay."  
  
"Very nice," Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Jay but I have to add someone to your crew. Would that be all right with you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Aye that would be fine," Jay replied.  
  
His voice was soft and Stephanie closed her eyes and placed it in her memory.  
  
"Well then I must go get her," Stephanie said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait Stephanie," Jack asked stopping her, " It's bad luck to bring a woman on board."  
  
"I'm a woman," Stephanie said in frustration.  
  
"Not in my eyes love," Jack replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Stephanie just turned away ignoring his remark.  
  
"Woman can't live with them, can live without them," Jack said putting his head down and putting his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Well you just met her, don't worry you two will make a cute couple when your older," Gregg said smiling.  
  
Jack ran up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and put him against the wall, "It'll never happen."  
  
"Says you," Gregg replied grabbing Jack's hands and ripping them off of his cloths.  
  
Jack had taken a nap on the bed, not the floor, and he dreamed about a beautiful girl with long locks of hair, and gleaming green eyes that stared at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dream sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl walked over to him as she wore a white gown.  
  
"Jack you mean every thing to me and I wanted to tell you that I love you, would you like some rum?" she asked tilting her head to the left.  
  
"Actually I would, and some shillings wouldn't hurt," then a pint of rum appeared in his hand, and 100 shillings popped up in his other hand.  
  
"THIS IS THE GREATEST!" Jack screamed and he opened his eyes to see it was just a dream. "Man that girl was beautiful."  
  
Jack turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ An Hour later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie came back and beside her was a girl about the same age as her and brought her inside.  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet Kadie, she's been my friend for...uh...a long time," Stephanie said looking at Kadie.  
  
Kadie had long reddish hair that curled into locks, which came to her upper back, and she had the upper half of it in a ponytail. She wore basically the same thing, as Stephanie except her sash around her waist was purple and black. And her breeches where blue.  
  
Her eyes where a glowing light green color, that could hypnotize a man in his tracks.  
  
"Hi...Kadie was it? I'm Gregg how may I be of service to you?" Gregg said taking Kadie's hand in his and tried to kiss it.  
  
"I'm fine ...really," She replied yanking her hand back before he could kiss it.  
  
"She's a little to young for ya Gregg," Jack said looking up at Kadie's with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Wow... I mean I'm Jack, Jack Sparrow," Jack said reaching out his hand.  
  
"Wow...THE Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked walking towards him.  
  
"No he's his son," Stephanie said in a snobby kinda way.  
  
"Wow that must be and honor," Kadie said reaching for his hand.  
  
"Well I am my father's son," Jack replied taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"What?" Gregg asked in confusion.  
  
Jack then noticed that, that was the girl in his dreams  
  
"What?" 


	9. Dreams

I will just like to let you know what a cleavage gown is, It is a gown that shows most of your breasteses (personal joke between friends).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I am my father's son," Jack replied taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"What?" Gregg asked in confusion.  
  
Jack then noticed that, that was the girl in his dreams  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed to think.  
  
"That girl looks JUST like the girl in me dream ... I MUST BE PSYCIC!" Jack exclaims jumping up.  
  
"Psycho is more like it," a voice came from outside the door of the bedroom and in swung Stephanie with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ha ha very funny," Jack replied giving her an immature look.  
  
Jack walked outside to see Gregg flirting with Kadie, and obviously she didn't like it.  
  
"Gregg, you need to find yourself a girl mate," jack said shaking his head.  
  
Gregg went to look at Jack and while Gregg looked away Kadie ran over to Jack.  
  
"I owe you one Jack," Kadie said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?" Gregg yelled walking towards Jack.  
  
"You try too hard mate," Jack replied walking back into the bedroom. "Stephanie...where be Jay?"  
  
Then all of a sudden Jay walked in the front door, " AH that was great," Jay said pulling his pants back up to his hips.  
  
Jack looked at him raising one eyebrow, "Where did you go?"  
  
"I couldn't hold it...I had to go," Jay said shaking his head.  
  
"I really had to ask," Jack said turning around and jumping on the bed and laying on his stomach.  
  
Kadie and Stephanie walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with Jack.  
  
"Jack we'd better get some sleep so we could leave in the morning, savvy?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Well I'm not getting off this bed," Jack replied digging his head into the pillows.  
  
"Fine, then the three of us are sleeping in the same bed," Stephanie exclaimed with a big smile.  
  
Jack tuned onto his side and looked at her, "Three of us," Jack sticks out his fingers and began to count, " but me and you make two,"  
  
"Your forgetting one thing mate, Kadie is staying with me," Stephanie said putting her hand on Kadie's shoulder.  
  
Jack turned one more time so he was lying on his back and sat up so he was on half of his back and he had his arms holding him up. Then he pulled his arms out and tapped the two sides next to him. "Best be getting convertible luv."  
  
Stephanie went to one side and Kadie went to the other, "Cant I be by Kadie?" Stephanie asked trying to be innocent again.  
  
"No I want to be on the end ... and by Jack," Kadie replied cuddling up to Jack.  
  
Jack just looked at her and closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
"Actually wants to be by... Jack?" Stephanie said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was lying on a circular bed and he opened his eyes to see Stephanie and Kadie wearing cleavage gowns, and they had one pint of rum in each hand.  
  
Then they walked over to him and lied down on both sides of him, then they both put down the pints and Jack turned on his side and looked at Stephanie and began to kiss her.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Jack screamed waking himself up, "NNNNNOOO!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO WAY NO WAY!" He cowered down and curled up into a little ball in the bed.  
  
"JACK! What Happened?" Stephanie and Kadie said in unison.  
  
Jack sat up and looked at Steph, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Jack gets up and goes to lie on the floor.  
  
Kadie gets up and walks over to him she whispers into his ear, asking him what was wrong. Jack whispered into her ear.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!! NNNOOOO!!!!" Kadie yelled jumping up.  
  
"What, what is it?" Stephanie asked walking towards them.  
  
Jack crawls a little farther away from her. Kadie gets up and whispers into Stephanie's ears about his dream.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Stephanie screamed and ran out of the room into the darkness. Then all of a sudden she ran into something stiff. A candle was lit and it was Jay she ran into.  
  
"I heard screaming...are you okay?" Jay asked putting his hands on her arms.  
  
"Uh...um.... Heh" Stephanie replied looking at him with googily eyes.  
  
"She's fine she just had a lovey dovey dream about Jack." Kadie said putting her hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Stephanie whipped around. "What are you talking about it was Jack who had the bloody dream. You have to sort yourself out lass. Or are you falling for Jack?" Stephanie smirked.  
  
"I am doing no such thing." She replied blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh but I think that you are mate. You'll be Jack's bonny lass soon." Stephanie laughed out.  
  
"Well you're becoming Jay's. Are you his?" She retorted.  
  
"Ah, but that's one thing your wrong about." Stephanie said reaching back and pulling out Jay's sword and pointing it at Kadie.  
  
Kadie looked around and spotted a Jack's sword lying on the ground. She reached down and picked it up.  
  
"Unguard!" Yelled Kadie.  
  
"Touché!" Stephanie yelled back swinging her sword to meet Kadie's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil cliffy I know. How evil am I? I don't know you tell me.  
  
Now if you all are nice people who are reading this then you will review. And if not you are evil too. (Not as evil as me of course!) XD  
  
Now do you see that pretty little button in the corner. Isn't it tempting? PRESS IT!  
  
Leana Scarlette 


	10. The Kiss

Kadie and Stephanie clashed into battle.  
  
Jack ran to find Gregg, who was in the kitchen.  
  
"Gregg please tell me you have a sword," Jack said putting his hands together like he was praying.  
  
"Ya Jack, why?" Gregg said reaching under a cloth and pulling out his sword.  
  
"I need to break something up," Jack replied grabbing the sword.  
  
Jack ran back to the girls and noticed both of their arms where slit and bleeding. Jack grabbed the sword and interrupted their battle.  
  
"Jack stay out of this," Stephanie said turning her head to look at him.  
  
"I wouldn't be letting friends fight," Jack said looking back at her.  
  
"Your right," Then Stephanie let go and jumped back and then met swords with Jack.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that love," Jack said.  
  
"Oh but I think I do," Stephanie replied beginning the fight.  
  
Kadie stepped back and watched Jack as he fought to conquer.  
  
Then Jack jumped back surprising Stephanie then she jerked foreword nearly falling on her face. Jack then swung her sword out of her hand, then grabbed her and brought her to the ground. He then put the sword to her throat.  
  
"I told you yeh wouldn't want to be doing that," Jack said bringing his face to hers, " love."  
  
Jack took the sword away from her throat and helped her up.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight?" Stephanie asked tilting her head to the right.  
  
"My father," Jack said turning his head to look at her, then looked back away, and walked away.  
  
Kadie ran after him, and grabbed his arm to stop him, "Are you alright Jack?"  
  
"Ya I'm fine," Jack said looking at her, then began to walk into the kitchen with Gregg.  
  
"Here let me help you with those," Jay said pointing to Kadie and Stephanie's wounds. "Jack can you help me?"  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks, "oy vay," Jack put his hand to his forehead.  
  
Jack walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"I WANT JACK TO FIX MINE!" Kadie said running over to Jack.  
  
"Okay I need alcohol," Jack said looking around.  
  
Then he spotted a rum bottle. He ran over and got it.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Kadie asked pulling her sleeve up so that Jack could wrap it up.  
  
"It'll clean it out, get rid of infections," Jack said ripping a piece of cloth off his shirt.  
  
"Your so smart... OW!" Kadie yelled as he pours the alcohol on her wound.  
  
"Sorry," Jack said wrapping the cloth around her arm and tying it.  
  
"Thanks Jack," She said looking up at him.  
  
"Ya," Jack said walking over to Stephanie and pours some rum on her arm.  
  
"OW!" She yelled back looking at him with a twitchy eye.  
  
"No one wants a pussey arm." Jack replied with a grin.  
  
Jack then tied her arm like he did with Kadie.  
  
"Now, what are you planning on doing Jack?" Stephanie asked looking at her arm.  
  
"Lets be going to the ship," Jack replied  
  
They began to get ready, getting food and supplies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the ship where they saw the crew already getting ready.  
  
"That's what I like to see," Jack said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Nice job Jay," Stephanie said looking at Jay.  
  
"Yup," Jay replied back.  
  
They walked onto the ship. Then a crewmember caught eye of Stephanie.  
  
"Well I'll be, there be an angel aboard the ship," The man said taking his hat off and putting it against his heart.  
  
He was a youngish man that was dirty from work.  
  
"Excuse me?" Stephanie said backing away from the man.  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I've seen in years," the man said walking more towards her.  
  
"Uh...Jack?" Stephanie walked behind Jack.  
  
"Excuse me ... your bothering her... and me," Jack said pushing the man away.  
  
"You will not interrupt me when I'm looking at beauty!" The man swung at Jack, who didn't even expect it, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"JACK! Why I ought ta," Kadie said swinging her fist at the man knocking him off the edge of the ship, "You don't hurt Jack!"  
  
Jack lied on the ground motionless.  
  
"Jack, get up," Kadie said shaking him.  
  
Kadie began to shake Jack to see if he's wake, he didn't. Then she bent down and kissed him, nothing happened.  
  
"Let me try," Stephanie said pulling Kadie up.  
  
Stephanie then slapped Jack in the face, nothing happened, she slapped him again, nothing.  
  
"Bloody hell," Stephanie then looked at Jack with disgust and brought her face to his and kissed him.  
  
Then Jack's eyes shot open.  
  
Stephanie then noticed his eyes where opened and stopped kissing.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YE DOING!" Jack screamed looking at her, "Ow," he put his hands to his cheek where Stephanie slapped him.  
  
"I thought that would wake you up, now excuse me as I go throw up," Stephanie said getting up and going to the side of the ship and pretended to throw up.  
  
"You know she liked it," Jay said with a half smile.  
  
"Well I sure...didn't," Jack said putting his hand to his head.  
  
Gregg helped him up. Then Jack walked over to the bow and sat down on the ground, Kadie and Stephanie followed.  
  
"Looks like your short a man," Gregg said to Jay.  
  
"Oh well I never really liked that man, he claims that every beautiful woman he sees is and angel, it gets really annoying after a while." Jay said looking at Stephanie then at Gregg.  
  
"Well why didn't he say anything about Kadie?" Gregg asked looking at Kadie.  
  
"He's daft," Jay said smiling.  
  
"Why did you actually help me?" Stephanie asked looking at Jack, whose head was against his knees, all cuddled up in a ball.  
  
Jack looked at her, "Your no angel," Jack said with a half smile  
  
Stephanie then smiled and watched as Jack put his head back onto his knees.  
  
"Are you alright Jack?" Kadie said trying to look at his face.  
  
"I'm fine," Jack said not even looking at her.  
  
"Good, I don't want you to be hurt," Kadie said putting her hand on his shoulder and then getting up to talk to Jay.  
  
Jack looked up at her in confusion, "Why would she care about me?" 


	11. The Accident

Jack watched Kadie as she talked to Jay occasionally pointing to Jack.  
  
"Now what is she blabbering about?" Jack got up and walked behind Kadie and he heard her say, "And I don't want anything to happen to him, savvy?"  
  
"Eh hum!" Jack said clearing his throat to get her attention.  
  
"Oh... hi Jack, I got to go," Kadie then walked over to Gregg, who was talking to Stephanie.  
  
"Jay? What was she saying?" Jack asked with a serious face.  
  
"Oh nothing," Jay replied not looking at him.  
  
"Jay look at me, what was she saying. I don't want to be slitting your throat," Jack relied dragging his finger across his throat when Jay finally looked at him.  
  
"Honestly Jack, It was nothing," Jay replied.  
  
"Gregg you might have to join the crew," Stephanie said giving Gregg a look of pity.  
  
"I'm glad cause Ka... uh... I'd be happy too," Gregg replied unknowing of what to say.  
  
"Good," Stephanie replied shaking hands with Gregg.  
  
Gregg looked at Kadie and smiled, Kadie looked at him in disgust and turned her head to look at Jack who went back to his seat on the bow of the ship. She then noticed he pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt and began to look at it. It was an old piece of paper that looked like drawing paper.  
  
Kadie walked back over to Jack, "What's that?" Kadie bent down to see what he was looking at.  
  
Jack then folded it back up.  
  
"It's nothing," Jack said putting it back in his shirt.  
  
"Really Jack what is it?" Kadie said reaching into his shirt and pulling out the paper.  
  
She began to unfold it and looked at it. The picture was of a man with a sash tied around his head. The man had dreadlock kind of hair and had beads hanging from some of them. The man was rather hansom and had a moustache and a goatee. The man wore a white shirt that looked rather dirty and puffed at the arms and tightened at the cuff. It was all that was shone.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your dad?" Kadie asked tilting her head.  
  
"Ya, my mom drew it when they were on the Pearl, almost when they first met. Now she can't even get out of bed." Jack said reaching his hand out for the picture.  
  
Kadie then put it into his hand, "I'm sorry Jack."  
  
"Hey, it not be your fault," Jack said looking back at her.  
  
Stephanie then noticed them talking. She just stared at them.  
  
Jay then walked over to her, "Jealous are we?" He asked her with a smirk.  
  
"NO!" She yelled to him putting her arms to her sides and making fists.  
  
"Whatever you say," Jay said walking away from her again.  
  
Gregg then looked at her, "If you don't like him then why are making such a big deal about it?" Gregg asked looking at her with a smile.  
  
"I ... uh ... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stephanie then stormed into the captain's quarters.  
  
Gregg began to laugh.  
  
Then a man walked up to Jay, "We're ready to leave Captain," The man soluted.  
  
Jack then looked up at Jay and jumped up quickly, "Hey, I'm supposed to be captain!" Jack yelled at Jay.  
  
"Sorry ...captain" Jay said emphasizing the word captain.  
  
"Don't be getting smart with me," Jack said in a really serious voice.  
  
"Sorry Jack," Jay said backing away walking back over to Stephanie.  
  
"What got him so mad," Jay asked Stephanie while he stared at Jack.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's the whole getting hit in the head thing," Stephanie said then looking at Jack too.  
  
Then all of a sudden Stephanie put a hand in her sash to keep it warm then her gun fell out of her sash, hitting the ground at an odd angle, causing it to fire. Everything went quit ( because people were looking at their bodies to see if they got shot ) till they heard a loud thump that echoed through the ship. Kadie and Stephanie turned around to see Jack lying in a round puddle of blood.  
  
"JACK!" Kadie yelled and ran over to him.  
  
Stephanie stood there in shock wondering if it was really her gun that shot. She looked down to see smoke coming from the barrel of the gun.  
  
"Oh no, Jack," Stephanie then ran over to Jack too.  
  
"Jack can you hear me?" Kadie said picking up his head.  
  
Stephanie then ripped a cloth off of her shirt and began to try and stop the bleeding, "Go find some rum!" she yelled as Gregg pulled a rum bottle out of his pocket.  
  
Stephanie poured it on Jack's wound and she stuck her fingers in it to find the bullet.  
  
Jack looked at them then his hearing became dull and everything went black. 


	12. Payback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then all of a sudden Stephanie put a hand in her sash to keep it warm then her gun fell out of her sash, hitting the ground at an odd angle, causing it to fire. Everything went quit (because people were looking at their bodies to see if they got shot) till they heard a loud thump that echoed through the ship. Kadie and Stephanie turned around to see Jack lying in a round puddle of blood.  
  
"JACK!" Kadie yelled and ran over to him.  
  
Stephanie stood there in shock wondering if it was really her gun that shot. She looked down to see smoke coming from the barrel of the gun.  
  
"Oh no, Jack," Stephanie then ran over to Jack too.  
  
"Jack can you hear me?" Kadie said picking up his head.  
  
Stephanie then ripped a cloth off of her shirt and began to try and stop the bleeding, "Go find some rum!" she yelled as Gregg pulled a rum bottle out of his pocket.  
  
Stephanie poured it on Jack's wound and she stuck her fingers in it to find the bullet.  
  
Jack looked at them then his hearing became dull and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was lying in a bed then he opened his eyes and saw his mother standing next to him by the bed.  
  
"Hello my Jack," She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I haven't seen you smile in a while, ma," Jack said putting his hand to her face.  
  
His hand went right through. Then all of a sudden everything went black. Jack woke up from his dream to see he was in the captains quarter's lying on a semi comfortable bed.  
  
Jack tried to get up but the pain from the left side of his chest hurt too much. He looked down to see a once white patch that was now covered in blood.  
  
"What in bloody hell?" He asked himself pulling a corner up.  
  
"Ow," he said quietly. He looked at it with squinty eyes, still blurry from his sleep.  
  
"I know that wound when I be seeing it, I was shot, now where is bloody hell am I?" Jack asked himself.  
  
He then heard talking outside. Jack pressed the patch back on and pulled the covers back to his neck and closed his eyes.  
  
Then walked in two girls (Jack could tell because they were talking and he listened to their voices). One of then pulled down the blanket and pulled off the bandage.  
  
"AH!" Jack yelled jumping up.  
  
"AH!" the girl yelled back. Jumping off the bed, "Your finally awake." The girl then bent down and hugged him.  
  
Jack looked at her with squinted blurry eyes.  
  
"Oh please, I knew he was okay the whole time," The other girl said not sounding truthful.  
  
"W-who are you?" Jack asked trying to look at them.  
  
"It's me ... Kadie, and Stephanie. Remember?" The girl formally known as Kadie said.  
  
Then Jack took a second.  
  
"Oh ya Kadie sorry I must have lost my mind, what happened?" Jack asked trying to sit up.  
  
"Be careful," Kadie said helping him up," you where shot..."  
  
Kadie looked at Stephanie that looked guilty for accidentally shooting him.  
  
"By an unknown bullet," Kadie finished.  
  
Stephanie looked at her with a thank you kinda look.  
  
"Stephanie stay here and watch Jack, if he needs any help, I'm going to get him some food. He must be starving," Kadie said walking out the door.  
  
"Fine," Stephanie sat on the bed next to Jack.  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said putting her hand on Jack's.  
  
"Hey," Jack replied focusing his eyes, looking at her as his blurry foggily vision went away.  
  
"Are you going to die anytime soon?" Stephanie asked in a joking around way.  
  
"I was thinking about it," Jack replied sarcastically.  
  
Stephanie looked at him. Jack looked at her.  
  
Then a smirk came upon Jack's face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"This," Jack jumped up and kissed Stephanie dead on the mouth.  
  
"HEY!" She yelled jumping up from the bed.  
  
"Pay back sucks don't it?" Jack said smirking like there is no tomorrow.  
  
"Pay back for what?" Stephanie asked giving a confused look.  
  
"You kissed me, I kissed you back, we're square." Jack said lying back down in the bed.  
  
"Well..." Stephanie stormed out of the room, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers to her lips. Then she walked away like nothing happened.  
  
Kadie walked in looking out the door, "What did you do?" She asked.  
  
Jack just sat there with a big smirk on his face, " Nothing, nothing at all love." 


	13. The Crash

Kadie walked out of Jack's room and tried to find Stephanie.  
  
She found her at the front of the ship and she was just dazing out into the distance.  
  
"What happened in there?" Asked Kadie.  
  
"What? Uh ... nothing," Stephanie replied a little nervous.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm going to figure this out whether you like it or not Steph. And if I be finding out that something that I don't like is happening there is going to be a lot of rage on this here ship." Kadie walked away in furry.  
  
"All that over Jack," Stephanie said to herself.  
  
Jay then walked over to Stephanie. Stephanie looked back to see Gregg steering the ship. He was swaying back and forth like a little ninny.  
  
Stephanie then looked over at Jay.  
  
"Hey, whatcha' doin'?" Jay asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Stephanie asked, with curiosity.  
  
"I want to show ya something," Jay said grabbing Stephanie's hand.  
  
Jay then took her to the back of the ship.  
  
"Close your eyes," Jay said putting his hands over her eyes.  
  
He took her all the way to the back of the ship and pulled his hands away. Stephanie opened her eyes to see a beautiful sunrise.  
  
The sun was only a little bit showing enough so that you could see the tip, and it wouldn't hurt your eyes. The next layer was an orange color, like a flame. Then came a red a beautiful red. Then a pink, a purple, and then last a blue.  
  
It was the most beautiful sunset Stephanie had ever seen.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful," Stephanie turned around and Jay looked at her back. Jay put his hands on her arms, "your beautiful," Jay said, and kissed her.  
  
Stephanie jerked back. "What do yeh think your doing?" She said whipping her mouth.  
  
"I thought, uh... it was romantic," Jay replied not understanding her reaction. "I thought you liked me?" Jay said putting his on his chest.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Stephanie asked in confusion.  
  
"Kadie told me," Jay replied pointing to Kadie who had a big smirk on her face.  
  
Kadie then walked into the room that Jack was sleeping in.  
  
"Oh no," Stephanie said running to go see what Kadie was up to.  
  
She ran into Jack's room to hear, "and she kissed him."  
  
Kadie was sitting on Jack's bed and Jack's eyes where so wide, that it seemed like he had two Q-balls stuck in his eye sockets.  
  
Stephanie then drew her gun and aimed it at Kadie.  
  
"Steph!" Jack said shooting up out of the bed.  
  
"Why are you making a big deal out of something that be so small?" Jack asked trying to get his whole body out of the little bed.  
  
"She told Jay I liked him and caused him to kiss me," Stephanie said getting ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"For one: you didn't act like this when I kissed you,"  
  
Kadie inhaled finally finding out what he did, she crossed her arms and made a big pouty face. Jack then managed to get off the bed and began to walk towards Stephanie.  
  
"And two there is no more shots in that there gun," Jack sat up and pointed to the useless gun.  
  
She opened the barrel to see no more bullets.  
  
"How observant of you," Stephanie replied putting the gun away.  
  
"It's in me blood," Jack said then fell to the ground it pain.  
  
"Jack, you stubborn mule, you shouldn't had stood up. You'll be hurting all day now," Kadie said helping him back into the bed and covered him up.  
  
"What are you me mothe ..." He didn't continue. He remembered the dream he had about this mother.  
  
"Kadie can yeh please get out so I could talk to Stephanie?" Jack said shoving the blankets off of him.  
  
Kadie then made a "OH MY GOD!" face and then walked out.  
  
Jack got out of the bed.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing?" Stephanie said trying to help him.  
  
"I couldn't stand not to be inside anymore." Jack said walking out of the room.  
  
Then a loud roar became over the ship to see that Jack was all right.  
  
"JACK!" Kadie yelled running over to him, "I want you to go to bed right now!"  
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiest your request," Jack replied continuing to walk out to say hello to his crewmates.  
  
Kadie just stood there with her mouth hanging open, Stephanie walked over with a big grin on her face, "means no,"  
  
Kadie looked at Stephanie as she walked over to Jack, who was at the front of the ship.  
  
"Are you sure yeh sure you should be out of bed?" Stephanie asked looking at Jack who was just looking into the distance. "What is it?" Stephanie looked foreword to see an island, the ship was stirring straight towards it.  
  
"No," Stephanie ran away from Jack to run to the wheel of the ship. It was too late. She turned her head to see Jack running towards her, and the front of the ship exploded into the air, the ship crashed into the large mountains of the island. 


	14. The Island

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JACK!" Kadie yelled running over to him, "I want you to go to bed right now!"  
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiest your request," Jack replied continuing to walk out to say hello to his crewmates.  
  
Kadie just stood there with her mouth hanging open, Stephanie walked over with a big grin on her face, "means no,"  
  
Kadie looked at Stephanie as she walked over to Jack, who was at the front of the ship.  
  
"Are you sure yeh sure you should be out of bed?" Stephanie asked looking at Jack who was just looking into the distance. "What is it?" Stephanie looked foreword to see an island, the ship was stirring straight towards it.  
  
"No," Stephanie ran away from Jack to run to the wheel of the ship. It was too late. She turned her head to see Jack running towards her, and the front of the ship exploded into the air, the ship crashed into the large mountains of the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry and she tried to sit up and a sharp pain jolted into her right leg. She looked down and focused her eyes. She saw a chunk of wood stabbed completely through her leg. She grabbed it, closed her eyes, and pulled as hard as she could. The wood came straight out, and following it came gushes of blood.  
  
"AH!" She screamed. She then ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the raw wound.  
  
Stephanie then looked around for anyone left on this island that she'd been suddenly disserted on.  
  
She then saw a large pile of sand, which had a hand sticking out, way in the distance. She began to attempt to walk dragging her useless leg behind her.  
  
She got to the sand heap, and began to dig. She found the rest of the arm, a shoulder a neck and then a face. It was Jack.  
  
"Jack!" Stephanie yelled, trying to unbury Jack from his sandy grave.  
  
Jack just lied there without making a sound, or move.  
  
"Jack!" she yelled again pulling his head into her arms.  
  
She put her head next to his mouth to listen for a breath. There was breath but it was very unnoticeable to her.  
  
Stephanie looked at him, looking at every feature of his face. His gentle soft skin, that was cut by the rocky mountains from the side of the island. His long dreadlock hair, that his father had done for him to make him look EXACTLY like Jack's father. She noticed from the help wanted signs she had for Jack Sparrow, little Jack here looked exactly like his father.  
  
She brought her face nearer to his.  
  
"Going to kiss me again love?" Jack said unexpectedly, causing Stephanie to jump back.  
  
"Your oka ... no I wasn't!" Stephanie replied starting to get annoyed from his terrifying act of near death.  
  
"Yeh just can't resist the Sparrow charm, can't yeh?" Jack asked sitting up.  
  
"Well ... OH!" Stephanie jolted down to cuddle with her leg, which soaked her white bandage into a blood ocean on her leg.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack said leaning over to her to see her leg. "Sit up."  
  
Jack helped her lay back. He then took the bandage off to see the gushing blood coming from her leg. He then noticed there was a piece of wood stuck inside.  
  
"Damn woman," He said getting ready to put his fingers in a messy place.  
  
He then shoved his fingers inside her wound. Of course Stephanie screamed bloody murder. Jack then pulled his hand out holding an inch long piece of wood. He then reached inside his shirt.  
  
"Where is bloody hell is it?" He questioned himself feeling around his body. "Ah there you are." Jack pulled out a bottle of rum out of his boot, and kissed it. "Ew, feet."  
  
He then poured a little bit of it on her leg to get rid of his finger, or wood infections.  
  
Jack then ripped a piece off of his shirt and rapped it around her leg. He looked up at her to see she was unconscious.  
  
Jack got up to search the island for other survivors. He left his hat, that his father had given him (A/N: the one from the movie), underneath her head.  
  
Jack had gone around the whole island, a few rotted corpses with missing limbs where found. Jack then noticed there was another island a few miles away. He saw a little figure moving his little arms. Jack focused his eyes.  
  
"Kadie," he said to himself. Then he saw a larger figure; it seemed to be Jay. Then another figure appeared and it was Gregg. And two or three more people appeared.  
  
Jack then waved over to them, and walked back to see Stephanie. She wasn't there neither was his hat. He looked into the water, thinking that a wave might have caught her. He didn't see anything.  
  
He turned around to see Stephanie leaning on one hip with his hat on her head.  
  
"I was hoping you where dead," Jack said walking closer to her.  
  
"No you weren't," She replied back stepping away from him.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't, now yeh better be giving me me hat back," Jack said reaching for the hat on her head. Stephanie jerked away.  
  
"Yeh know yeh love me Jack, why can't you admit it?" Stephanie said with a big smirk on her face.  
  
"Cause it's not true," Stephanie that began to run.  
  
"For an injured girl, she runs pretty fast," Jack said to himself, "Ah me hat is running away. Jack then began to chase Stephanie, since he was stupid enough to give her a head start he was far behind.  
  
Jack finally caught up and then he tackled her to the sandy ground of the island. He grabbed her arms and put them against the ground, beside her head.  
  
"Took you long enough Jack, you run like a girl," Stephanie said still with the smirk on her face.  
  
"For one, you got a head start, two, at first I wasn't even trying, and three, I don't love you." Jack then let go of her arms. The smirk had disappeared off of Stephanie's face. Jack sat up so he was sitting on her, with one leg on each side of her.  
  
"Oy, can you get off of me," a smirk had appeared on Jack's face.  
  
"No," he replied picking the hat off of the ground after it fell off of her head, and put it on his.  
  
Stephanie then tried to push him off and he bent down and grabbed her hands again.  
  
Stephanie's evil smile appeared on her face again. Jack turned his face noticing that it was almost dark.  
  
"Jack?" Jack turned his head back to her to see her lunging up at him with puckered lips.  
  
"AH!" He yelled jerking back giving Stephanie the chance to slip out.  
  
"I don't think so Steph," He grabbed her arm before she completely got away. He then put her over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doin?" She said pounding on his back.  
  
She then turned her head so she could kind of see.  
  
"No Jack, not the water!" Stephanie said noticing he was walking into the water.  
  
"Sorry love," Jack threw Stephanie in the water.  
  
"AH! It's cold," Stephanie said trying to swim, freezing her butt off.  
  
"Like I said sorry love," Jack then turned around to walk out.  
  
"Well so am I," Stephanie grabbed his leg making him fall in the water.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Jack yelled feeling the cold drops on his flesh.  
  
"I got you," Stephanie said pointing at him.  
  
He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Okay you got me," He said smirking at her and then walked out of the water.  
  
"Jack I think we need to build a fire, it's pretty cold when your wet," Jack just walked out and gathered wood. He poured some rum on the small pieces of wood and then pulled out a gun. The gun was out of gunpowder and out of shots. But he still kept it cause it was his father's. He took the gun cocked it and fired it causing a spark to ignite the fire.  
  
Stephanie walked out of the water and sat by the fire. Jack stared at her for a minute, and realized she was shivering.  
  
Jack walked over to her and put his arm around her to keep her warm.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I don't love you, but I do care," Jack said looking into her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. 


End file.
